


Time to Think

by Daegaer



Series: Better to Reign [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Despair, Eternity, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Hastur has too much time to think.





	Time to Think

Time was not the problem. He had plenty of time. Alternatively, time _was_ the problem, for exactly the same reason. When you don't anticipate ever dying, you can take the long view.

The trouble, Hastur thought, was that the view was very long indeed. It was longer when you considered that _time_ , such as it was, was not exactly marching on once you stepped off earth. Humans and animals and Hell's _useless_ and _incompetent_ agent had only endured six short millennia. Hastur and everyone who actually knew how to do their bloody job felt the full weight of the timeless eons pressing down on them. It made a fellow tired, he thought.

He wanted it all to finally end, to fight the war again. Win or lose, he didn't care as long as he got to lead his legion one last time. Victory, and he'd have the cold winds of Heaven blowing the stink of sulphur and molten metal from his wings. Defeat, and he'd be dead or bound here forever. It would at least be a _conclusion._ He sat back in his adamantine throne and closed his eyes, pretending he had not long since despaired. No one expected victory. No one.

The end of the world couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
